1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise suits, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise suit that includes a plurality of elastic bands for adjusting tension to selectively exercise the various portions of the human body at predetermined rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various exercise devices to enhance physical fitness is well known in the prior art. Traditionally these devices have included cumbersome exercist apparatus or in the utilization of suit arrangements, these suits have been of elaborate and cumbersome construction to provide exercise for an individual wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,369 to Prince sets forth an exercise suit provided with pockets overlying the suit at various portions thereof to enable the pockets to contain liquid bags to exercise and massage the muscles associated with each portion of the suit. The Prince device is of a cumbersome and elaborate organization, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,239, to Walsh sets forth a thigh muscle exercise device including a belt formed with a series of weight suspension portions associated with the belt to enable adjustment of the weight to accommodate an individual's exercise aptitudes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,620 to Debski sets forth an exercise vest provided with various compartments to contain water and other fluid removably introduced into the compartments with air introduced into the compartments to occupy space not occupied by water in order to fill out the vest to desired proportions to enable exercise of an associated individual at a desired rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,497 to Gracie sets forth a weighted exercise suit wherein weight strips are removably attached to the suit overlying the shoulders wherein each strip contains compartments to hold weights to balance the distribution of weights about a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,442 to Tomlinson set forth an exercise vest for securement of various weights therein for exercise of the associated individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise suit that is of compact and effective construction for the exercise of an individual.